Laws of Official Downball (Law 2)
' Law 2 (The serve)' 1. The Serve The ball can be served by either throwing it or throwing it in the air then striking with the hand, the ball must then bounce once on the ground before hitting the wall and then land in the service area. 2. Who is the server ' The server is whoever has the ball and then has intent to serve is the server. '''3. Fault ' If any of the following occur the serve shall be considered a fault: 'a) '''The ball bounces twice before hitting the wall. '''b) '''The serve is interfered with ''See law 2.8. 'c) '''The ball hits an obstruction before hitting the wall. '''d) '''The second bounce is outside the service area. '''e) '''The ball hits an obstruction after it hits the wall. '''f) '''The ball hits an obstruction after it has hit the wall and bounced once. '''g) '''The server has served three unreasonable serves. '''h) '''The server has taken too long serve the ball. The umpire shall then call “Fault” and that serve shall be considered a fault. '''4. Unreasonable serve ' An unreasonable serve occurs if: '''a) On the serve where the ball, after hitting the wall doesn’t go further than 1m from the wall. b) On the serve where the ball, after hitting the wall the ball does not bounce more than 50cm from the ground c) The ball intercepts the wall or leaves the wall at less than a 45˚ angle horizontally from the wall. The umpire shall then call “Unreasonable serve” and the serve will be replayed by the server. 5. Too many unreasonable serves ' If two unreasonable serves have occurred the umpire will then call a fault. The umpire shall then let the player know that they have been faulted for serving two unreasonable serves. Once a player has been faulted for serving too many unreasonable serves the amount of unreasonable serves will then return to zero. '''6. Server taking too long ' If the server has taken too long to serve the ball the umpire my then call “Fault” he must tell the server that he has been faulted for taking too long to serve the ball. '7. Interference with the server ' The server is interfered with while serving the ball if: '''a) The server is deliberately interfered with when about to or in the action of serving: i) The serve will be replayed and ii) Depending on the severity of the offence shall either receive a warning or be given out. If another offence occurs from the same person he/she will be given out. b) ' The server is interfered with accidently by someone else the serve shall be replayed by the server. '''8. Interference with the serve ' If the serve is interfered with after leaving the server’s hand if: a) The manner in which the server served the ball there was a high risk of the ball hitting another player the serve shall be called a fault. b) A player deliberately interferes with a serve they shall receive a warning or given out depending on how bad their offence with the serve was. '''9. Double fault If a player receives a second fault after already receiving a first fault they will be given out.